Sweet Rain
by MiyokoHikaru
Summary: It's been a few weeks since the Bakugan returned to their world and Shun has started to miss Skyress. Can someone help him with his emotions? A little OOC.


---

A figure walked through the rain slowly, welcoming it's icy touch. The figure was a boy. Not just any boy, one of the best Bakugan players in Japan. That boy was Shun Kazami. But now that the Bakugan have returned to their world his feelings of loneliness have been consuming him because his companion. Skyress, was no longer with him.

A light shone at the boy as a car past. Shun just kept walking through the rain with a thoughtful look on his face. Little did he know someone he knew was approaching him.

"Shun?"

The black haired boy looked up to find a familiar girl. Her hair was a dark blue and was long and spiky. Her white dress glowed slightly in the dark and her light blue, collarless, short jacket was the thing keeping her warm from the cold weather. Her right green eye and left blue eye were filled with emotions. Surprise, confusion and relief. She held a blue umbrella over her head to keep her dry from the icy rain and she held a book bag in her other hand.

"Alana?"

The girl gave him a kind smile. "Thank goodness.."

Shun gave her a confused look. "What's up?" He blinked.

The small girl walked over to him and held the umbrella over the both of them. "It's been so long since we've seen you.." She said in a caring voice. Shun just stared at her. "Come on, my place is close. You're soaking!" Alana stated and studied his form. He just sighed and followed her.

---

"Here you go!" Alana said as she handed him some fluffy, white towels. "Better get dry before you catch a cold." She said in a motherly way. Alana walked over to the kitchen, pointing to the couch in the lounge room on her way.

Shun understood and walked over to the cream white couch. He wrapped a towel around himself and sat down. A thought suddenly hit him.

_What am I doing here? I should be on my way home.._

He just sighed and looked at the goosebumps on his arms. _Well I guess I would've gotten really sick if I was out there any longer.. and Alana is a friend.._

Shun looked up to find Alana with two cups in her hands. She gave him a smile and offered one of the hot chocolates. He took it and smiled a thanks. The heat from the cup spread through his hands, it made him notice how cold he was and he started to shiver. Alana noticed this.

"Oh my!" She put her cup down onto the coffee table and grabbed a towel. The girl kneeled down infront of the young ninja and put the soft towel onto his head. She started to gently rub it on his long, black locks. Shun blushed slightly and blinked at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Most of the water is in your hair, so making it dry will help to rise your body temperature." Alana explained.

"Oh yeah, you're doing that medical stuff aren't you?"

Alana nodded. "Mmhm! I haven't given up." She smiled.

They both fell into a comfortable silence and the rain became heavier. They both looked out the window to see the rain pouring down and thunder started to rumble. Alana laughed a little. "If you were out there any longer, you'd be stuck in that."

Shun smirked a little. "I guess you're right." His smirk disappeared when he realized something. "Hey, where's your mother?" He looked at the girl.

Alana returned his stare. "Mum's at a friend's house right now. So I guess she's stuck there until it stops." Alana said shyly and started to rub again. Shun's face began to grow warmer as he noticed their position. Alana was kneeling between his legs. With her clueless nature, she didn't notice this or his red face.

Slowly Shun began to remember something from his past.

_.7 years ago._

_"Oh my goodness Shun! You're soaking wet!" A woman quietly scolded the boy. He looked at her and grinned._

_"Sorry mum.."_

_The woman's eyes softened and she smiled warmly. "Next time make sure that you come straight inside once it starts raining." She said kindly._

_She sat him on the lounge and threw a towel over the small boy and she started to rub his head. "I don't want you to catch a cold now." She said motherly. The boy grinned at his mother._

_"I won't because you take care of me!"_

_The woman smiled and pulled him into a warm embrace. _

_.End of flashback._

"Mum.." Shun muttered quietly. Alana looked at him with a confused face.

"Pardon?"

"My... mother used to do this when I'd get wet in the rain."

Shun didn't know why he was opening up to this girl. He has known her ever since he joined the Brawlers. She'd always be there for him.. for everybody. She'd treat their injuries, help them recover from a sickness and she'd always listen to you.. she was a good friend. No.. she was more than that. Shun began to realize that he held feelings for her. Feelings he never noticed..

Alana smiled sweetly. "She did?" She asked. She was a little surprised. "That's nice.." Alana said quietly.

Slowly his emotions broke free from their prison and his eyes filled up with tears. Alana's eyes widened at his watery eyes. "Shun? Are you okay?" She asked with worry. He suddenly pulled her into an embrace forcefully. The shy girl's eyes widened as he buried his face in the crook of her neck. He wasn't sure on why he was doing this, his emotions started to take control as tears flowed from his eyes.

Alana felt her face heating up. "S-Shun?" She stuttered. He stayed silent. The pounding of the raindrops and rumbling thunder broke their silence.

He finally spoke up. "Could..we stay like this for awhile..?" Shun mumbled in the crook of her neck. Alana got herself together and gave a quiet "mhmm". The girl's arms were trapped between them so they were resting on his chest. She gently clutched his shirt and let him cry. Shun quietly cried and took in her scent. She smells like peaches and her hair smells like fresh grass.

After awhile the boy's crying slowed down and eventually stopped. Even though his tears stopped he didn't let go of the shy girl.

"...Why..?" Shun released her and held her at arms length. "Why am I opening up to you? Do you always have this effect on people?" He asked a bit suspiciously.

She just laughed softly and shook her head. "No.. I don't." Alana stared into his eyes sternly. "Shun.. how long have you held this in for? It's unhealthy.."

Shun looked down and squeezed her shoulders gently. "I don't know.. I guess it was when Skyress left.." He answered. He lowered his head onto her shoulder. "And I've never realized that.." Shun wrapped his arms lazily around her small waist.

"... I have feelings for you.."

**---**

**Done. I may continue this, I may not. Depends on how popular it gets XD Review nicely please. oh and sorry if Shun was out of character, I tried to make it his character XP**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shun or Bakugan. I only own Alana.**


End file.
